


Козырь

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, tomix



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix
Summary: О нецелевом использовании некоторых вещей.





	Козырь

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: смерть второстепенного персонажа.

Ёбаная ловушка. Баки как знал: двое суперсолдат — слишком лакомый кусок.

Кем бы ни были похитители, они действовали разумно: ни визуального контакта, ни стрельбы, ни кода; даже транквилизаторами стрелять не пытались. Сразу заблокировали помещение, залив ядрёной химией; Баки до сих пор мутило, а Стив, кажется, вообще ещё не очнулся. 

Их обыскали и обезоружили. Раздели практически донага, оставив только кевларовые леггинсы и майки. Руки за спиной скованы даже не наручниками, а добротными кандалами, на ногах — тяжёлые фиксаторы, не иначе из старых запасов УДАРа; Баки помнил эту дрянь — хуй раздерёшь. В довершение, в камере, куда их поместили, единственный люк в потолке, до которого, на слух, добрых семь метров.

Баки поёрзал на холодном полу и мысленно поставил этим уёбкам твёрдую четвёрку: левая рука осталась при нём, хотя снять явно пытались.

Рука и ещё кое-что.

***

— Стив, живой? 

— М-м-м-м-хм-м-м…

— О, значит, живой. Ползи сюда.

Шорох, звук падения и сдавленная ругань. Короткая жесткая распорка ножных фиксаторов позволяла встать на ноги, но не ходить. Но Стиву, конечно, требовалось убедиться, что единственный эффективный способ передвижения — отталкиваться пятками от пола и скользить по бетону, благо, штаны крепкие.

Снова шорох, ругань, и правого плеча коснулась теплая спина Стива.

— План действий? — Стив запрокинул голову Баки на плечо.

— Для начала, — Баки поцеловал его в макушку, — вправишь мне сустав…

— Может, моя очередь выворачивать себе руки? Кто согласился на вылазку?

— Мне вправлять на целое плечо меньше. А твои руки ещё понадобятся.

И, не затягивая с самой неприятной частью, Баки заставил бионику совершить почти полный оборот, вывихнув следом и живое плечо. Даже не зашипел от боли, когда Стив уверенным сильным движением прижал его плечо своим, принуждая встать на место. Губы Стива приникли к коже в извиняющемся поцелуе. Баки повернулся, поймал его ртом за нос, потянул вверх и соскользнул к губам.

— Стиви, всё, спасибо, уже не больно. Переходим к приятному. 

Стив вопросительно хмыкнул.

— Я сейчас отползу, ты спустишь мне леггинсы и трусы…

— Связывание тоже заводит?

— Заткнись и делай.

***

Фишка в том, что Баки любил игрушки. Хромированные или никелированные вещицы, напоминающие хирургический арсенал, Стив считал пугающими, и прикроватные тумбочки полнились упругими, бархатистыми, нежными, розово-сиреневых оттенков вибраторами… С подогревом. На самом деле Баки вовсе не против пожёстче, в чём предварительно убедился собственно…ручно — с невинного вида стеклянным лиловым баклажаном с зелёными листиками ограничителя. Опробовав, Баки оставил баклажан на виду; Стив намёка не понял.

Баки понравилось чувствовать внутри твёрдое, гладкое и холодное (и потом, на контрасте, горячий член ощущался бы особенно великолепно). Последним приобретением стала роскошная крупная цельнометаллическая пробка: полкило полированной нержавеющей стали, закруглённый кончик, изящная ножка и ярко-алая стеклянная звезда на торце.

Шесть сантиметров диаметра самой широкой части заставили несколько напрячься (ну, или расслабиться, это уж как посмотреть), но с дополнительным количеством смазки прохладная тяжесть уютно устроилась внутри и почти не мешала ходить, разве что садиться приходилось аккуратно.

Баки планировал устроить небольшое представление, но Стив ворвался в квартиру со щитом в руке, сбросил вызов на старкфоне и втиснулся в обтягивающий нижний слой костюма. Не задавая вопросов, Баки присоединился, за полторы минуты облачившись в тактическую броню, обвесившись смертоносной мелочёвкой и на ходу рассовывая по местам многочисленные ножи.

О пробке он вспомнил уже в вертолёте, чувствуя жопой (в буквальном смысле) отдающуюся внутри вибрацию двигателей.

Чёрт с ней, подумал он тогда, проверяя обоймы и поправляя очки, потом разберёмся.

***

Теперь он стоял раком с голым задом, стараясь не беспокоить побаливающее плечо, а Стив, повернувшись спиной и прижав ему ноги своими (и распоркой), задумчиво ощупывал основание пробки.

— Почему не вынул, пока собирался?

— Зато у нас теперь есть козырь.

— Козыри обычно прячут в рукаве…

— Тащи уже.

Пальцы спустились ниже, огладили и мягко сжали яйца.

— Эй, не отвлекайся!

Стив усмехнулся.

— Ну! Тяни!

Баки прогнулся и старательно расслабился, чувствуя, что самая широкая часть пробки вот-вот покинет задницу. Но чёртов Роджерс, перехватив покрепче стоппер и наклонив пробку под углом, снова загнал её внутрь. Член, уже заинтересованный предыдущими действиями, натянул бельё.

— Блядь!..

— Больно? — тону недоставало беспокойства.

— Ч-чёрт, давай потом!

Но Стив повторил свой манёвр. И ещё. И опять. Баки открыл рот, часто дыша, стараясь не стонать, а Стив нежно огладил яйца, крепко зафиксировал пробку пальцами и предоставил Баки самому выбирать ритм и угол.

В общем-то, пока над люком тишина, более интересного занятия не предвиделось, так что Баки задвигал бёдрами. Почувствовав приближение оргазма, он рывком снялся с пробки и резко спустил резинку пояса, наконец высвободив перевозбуждённый член. Несколько движений — и тёплая струя ушла в темноту, почти не забрызгав одежду.

С глухим металлическим стуком Стив выронил пробку. Баки расслабленно откинулся ему на спину. Очень напряжённую и дрожащую. 

Стив поднялся, дыша медленно и размеренно, явно пытаясь унять возбуждение.

Сам виноват.

Кое-как с его помощью натянув бельё, Баки подобрал пробку и, устроившись у стены, подбрасывал, приноравливаясь к весу и балансу.

Когда сверху наконец послышался звук отпираемого люка и в круге слепящего света незнакомый голос произнёс «Кажется, очнулись», тихо просвистевшая пробка так сильно врезалась в голову заглянувшему, что треснул череп. Видимо, Баки слегка ошибся в оценке высоты.

Раздался громкий «бамм» упавшей пробки, брызнуло осколками бетона. Следом в камеру нырнуло тело, и если охранник не умер, когда «некий твёрдый тупой предмет» вмял ему половину лица в мозг, то шея хрустнула весьма смертельно.

Стив и Баки рванули к трупу и споро обыскали. К огромной досаде, не нашлось ни ключей от кандалов, ни мобильного. Стив, все так же упираясь пятками в пол, оттащил труп к стене, подальше от круга света, а Баки отряхнул с пробки кусочки кости и мозгов, и только потом занялся рацией.

— Приём, необходима проверка кандалов, возможно, понадобится дополнительный комплект, — максимально изменив голос, произнёс он и, подмигнув Стиву, тоже спрятался у стены, положив рацию огоньками вниз и держа пробку наготове.

Тройка. Четвёрки они недостойны, решил Баки, когда в открытый люк свесилась голова очередной цели: ну кто же ходит к пленникам в одиночку? 

Второй неудачник в униформе без нашивок отделался разбитым лбом и множественными переломами ног. При нём оказались ключ-пульт от кандалов, оружие и мобильник, и в награду Баки милосердно его вырубил.

***

— Можешь соорудить похожую, но с выкидным ножом?.. И с передатчиком. Или ещё что полезное напихать? 

Тони задумчиво рассматривал глубокие царапины и вмятины на поверхности пробки, неприятного вида серо-бурые сгустки, забившие потрескавшийся страз, и почти радовался тому, что забавы этой парочки сексом не ограничиваются.


End file.
